For you (I'll keep going)
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Something happens to Jemma and Skye needs to learn to move on. Skimmons. This story is for 93MANIAC.


_A/N: This story is for 93MANIAC. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

><p>It all happened so suddenly, Jemma was undercover in a lab that wasn't supposed to be in league with Hydra, but the team didn't find that out until it was too late and Jemma had been caught by Whitehall and Bakshi inside the lab. Skye was beside herself, she vowed to find her and would do anything to get her out of their clutches; she knew that she didn't like Jemma going into the field on her own, right now she was pissed beyond belief that they didn't watch and make sure that they weren't Hydra.<p>

"Jemma! Jemma where are you?!" Skye yelled as she rushed around the office when she had entered where Jemma was supposed to be being held by Whitehall and Bakshi; her gun out just in case she got the opportunity to shoot either Whitehall or Bakshi.

"Skye." Jemma's voice was soft and weak coming from behind one of the desks.

"Jemma!"

Skye found Jemma covered in her own blood, bleeding from two stab wounds and a gunshot; Skye pulled Jemma into her arms wishing that she could give her, her strength. All Jemma could do was let Skye hold her, she had lost too much blood to be saved and she knew it.

"I love you." Jemma said softly as she could feel Skye crying in her hair.

"I love you too, so much. Please don't leave me." Skye whispered as she held Jemma close. "Just hold on. Please Jemma."

"I'll always be with you. No matter what happens I'm always with you. I love you so much Skye. I…I wish…I could stay."

"Please Jemma hold on. Trip's on his way with the medical team."

"It'll be…too late."

"Please Jemma. I can't do this without you. Please don't go."

"I'm sorry…love, but it's getting…to dark."

"I love you Jemma. I love you."

Hunter, Bobbie, and Trip found them minutes later; Skye wouldn't let go of Jemma even though she was no longer with them, no one knew how to take Skye away from Jemma's body.

"Skye." Bobbie said softly as she put a hand on Skye's shoulder, but Skye didn't reply. "She's gone Skye. Let her go."

"She can't be gone." Skye said in an unbelieving voice, she had found Jemma; she was supposed to be able to save her, she couldn't be dead.

"Skye let me take her from you." Trip said as he and Hunter moved closer to them.

"Don't touch her."

"Skye please let them take her. They'll take good care of her." Bobbie said as she gently pulled on Skye's shoulders, pulling her away from Jemma's body.

"We'll take her back to the bus. No one will hurt her anymore." Hunter said as he gently took hold of one side of Jemma as Trip took the other side.

Bobbie gently pulled Skye to a different area of the room near Jemma, but far enough that she could tell how Skye was really taking the news about Jemma. Bobbie could see how much Skye was trying to keep her emotions in check and no cry in front of them.

"Skye?" Bobbie said as she could see something in Skye change; she could see a change in Skye's eyes from anger to completely shut off. "Skye talk to me."

"I'm going to find Whitehall and Bakshi, torture them, and then kill them." Skye said vehemently.

"I totally agree with you. What are you feeling right now?"

"I want them to pay. I want them to suffer. I want them to die."

"And they will, but that's not all that you're feeling. Tell me Skye."

"I want her back. I want her here to tell me she loves me, to tell me when I'm wrong, to make this better."

Bobbie could see the anger turn into pain and then it vanished into nothing; she knew that Skye needed space. She needed to get away from the missions; away from the situation before she turned into someone much worse than Hydra; someone they wouldn't be able to stop.

Hunter and Trip had finished loading Jemma's body onto a stretcher and were about to head out when Skye stopped them. Bobbie gently put a hand on Skye's arm to stop her from approaching Jemma's body; she knew that if she got close enough and felt they were doing something wrong, she wouldn't hesitate in hurting them.

"Let them take her back to the bus, Skye." Bobbie said softly as she kept a hand firmly on Skye's arm.

"I want to be with her." Skye said, her voice empty of emotion.

"I know, but we have to clear the rest of the building. Help me and you can be with her on the bus. I promise."

"Fine."

_On the bus…_

May was getting the bus ready to take off again, she needed her space; she felt empty one of her favorite of the science kids was gone and there was nothing she could do to bring her back. She went through the motions of getting the bus ready, but part of her couldn't focus; she couldn't believe that Jemma was gone; the one person who brightened up almost everyone's day was gone.

Coulson was down below near the cargo hold waiting for Hunter and Trip to come back with Jemma's body, it saddened him to believe that she was gone; he needed to see for himself that she was gone before he'd believe it. He knew that if she really was gone, he would have to inform her family, and he hated that; having to tell her family would be hard for him, she was one of his kids and he hated that he had to inform the others and her parents of her passing. He also knew that Skye was devastated and would be inconsolable about Jemma's death; she was the one thing keeping Skye from going dark; now he didn't know if Skye would ever be able to get past wanting revenge for Jemma's death.

When Trip and Hunter arrived Coulson lead them into the med pod, where they put Jemma's body on the bed, he told them that they'd have debrief later when everyone had returned. Hunter left immediately for the common area, while Trip stayed with Jemma and Coulson, so that he could talk to him about Skye.

"How was she?" Coulson finally asked after Trip finished covering up Jemma's body.

"When we found her she was crying, devastated; after Bobbie started to talk to her it was like she shut off her emotions. She wants to stay with Jemma at all times right now, but Bobbie convinced her to help her clear the rest of the building. Once she's back here she won't want to leave Jemma for anything; Coulson I've never seen her like this, it's scary how robotic she's acting." Trip said as he sat on the stool next to Jemma.

"I'll talk with her when she gets back with Bobbie. It's going to take time for her to move past this."

"Are you going to tell Fitz?"

"When we get back yes I will. I'll tell the others as well."

"He's going to be devastated. He's come so far. I don't want this to break him back down."

"I understand, but we have to tell him."

"I know."

"We're back Coulson." Bobbie said as she and Skye entered the room.

Skye immediately moved to take Trip's spot next to Jemma after he moved to let her in; Coulson could see what Trip was talking about, Skye didn't acknowledge them at all her focus was on Jemma. Coulson nodded to Bobbie and Trip and they took the hint and left Coulson with Skye; Coulson watched Skye take Jemma's hand in hers and he watched her just sit staring at Jemma.

"Skye." Coulson said trying to get Skye to talk to him as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't Coulson. I need to be alone right now, alone with her." Skye said strongly as she shrugged Coulson's hand off of her shoulder.

"All right."

Coulson left Skye with Jemma and headed up to the cockpit to have a conversation with May about what to do next, concerning Skye and Jemma.

Skye sat there for what seemed like forever even if it was only a few minutes, she couldn't believe that Jemma was really gone, never to come back. Never to hear her voice, to feel her love; she wanted more than anything to just look in her eyes and see that sparkle of happiness.

"Jemma what am I supposed to do without you? How am I supposed to keep going? I want to be with you so bad. I don't want to be here without you, Jem." Skye said as tears filled her eyes again.

Then she thought of it, a way to be with Jemma; she could kill herself, that way she could be with Jemma again. She'd never thought she'd die that way, but it seemed like the right choice that way she could be with Jemma again. She could see her, feel her love, kiss her; all the things that she wanted right now.

"You keep going." A voice said coming from behind Skye. She knew that voice she'd heard it a million times and never grew tired of it.

"I don't want to Jem." Skye said as she turned around to see Jemma standing there like she was still alive.

"I know that you don't, but Skye you are needed here. The team will need you, Fitz will need you. I want you here. I don't want you to kill yourself for me." Jemma said as a few tears fell down her face as she reached a hand out to touch Skye; Skye's hand went right through hers and she pulled her hand back.

"I don't know how to do this without you."

"I'm with you Skye. I'll always be with you. You still feel my love right?"

"Yes, but it's not the same."

"I know that it's not, but you can still feel me."

"I love you so much Jemma."

"I love you too much to ever really leave you. I promise you Skye, you'll always be able to feel my love. But I need you to be here. I need you to stay alive. I need you to take care of Fitz and the others."

"You're right as always. I will keep going for you. I will take care of Fitz and the others. I will find them and make them pay for killing you."

"Stay on the path of good Skye. Don't let them change you."

"I won't. I'll be the hero you deserve."

"We'll see each other again. I promise my love."

"I love you Jemma."

"I love you too Skye. I'll be watching over you." Jemma whispered as she disappeared.

Skye knew that no matter how much she wanted to be with Jemma, she still had a job to finish here; she was going to keep her promise and take care of Fitz and the others. She was going to be the hero that Jemma deserved, the one that didn't take her own life, the one that protected everyone, the one that saved everyone; nothing was going to keep Skye from one day seeing Jemma again.

And from then on Skye kept those promises till the one day where she saw Jemma again.


End file.
